Fotografía
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: Mi cumpleaños era en una semana, caería viernes así que Yakov me daría el día libre. Dijo que me lo merecía, y no iba a discutir aquello. No cuando él vendría a visitarme. One shot.


**_Capítulo Único_**

 ** _Fotografía_**

 _Mi cumpleaños era en una semana, caería viernes así que Yakov me daría el día libre. Dijo que me lo merecía, y no iba a discutir aquello._

 _No cuando_ _ **él**_ _vendría a visitarme._

 _No se lo había dicho a nadie, salvo por mi abuelo, claro estaba; no me importaba si Mila, Georgi, el mismo Yakov o el viejo se enfadaban conmigo por ese motivo, aunque de Lilia sí temía la reacción pero haría como que no._

 _Porque yo quería acapararlo por completo, y sin duda lo haría._

 _Mi abuelo pasaría por mí al salir de las prácticas del jueves, y al día siguiente me dejaría ir yo solo a recogerlo al aeropuerto._

 _Diablos que lo extrañaba, lo extraño incluso ahora. Lo extraño todo el maldito tiempo, excepto, obviamente, cuando lo tengo a mi lado, a mi lado mirándome, hablándome, entregándome todo su ser con esas simples acciones, porque incluso cuando estaba a mi lado pero dormía lo extrañaba._

 _Así de cursis son mis pensamientos por su culpa._

 _Hasta podría odiarte por esa razón, Yuri Katsuki._

 _Podría odiarte si no te amara tanto._

 _Por cierto, cumpliré ya 19 años. Sí, el tiempo ha corrido como un caballo loco._

 _¿Qué sucedió con el compromiso de **mi** cerdo con Viktor?_

 _El Katsudon continuó compitiendo por dos años, uno al lado del viejo, y el otro sin él, como entrenador, cuanto menos, porque continuaron siendo amigos. Al menos, así lo aseguraba Viktor, al menos, así lo secundaba Yuri Katsuki._

 _Y era cierto, aún lo es. Ellos son amigos, y el cerdo ahora me pertenece._

 _No puedo ahondar en la razón de su separación, porque ni yo mismo la sé._

 _Quise preguntárselo una y mil veces, pero lo veía sonreír de ese modo, conmigo. Me dedicaba esa sonrisa radiante como mil soles a **mí** y a nadie más._

 _Pateé mi curiosidad lejos por ese motivo._

 _¿Cómo fue que empezamos a salir? No, ¿cómo fue que se fijó en mí más allá de un simple contrincante? Bien, tuve que declarármele. Así es, como lo leen, me le declaré al cerdo_.

Yuri Plisetsky, un buen día se hartó de no recibir toda la atención que quería por parte del chico que le gustaba, mandó todo a la mierda y, en los vestidores, acorraló a su tocayo y le gritó que estaba enamorado de él. Tal cual.

"Me gustas, cerdo."

Que no, no hubo ningún beso robado ni nada por el estilo. Más bien, Yuri Plisetsky se tragó las sutiles ganas de llorar, con mucha dificultad, en especial cuando Yuri Katsuki le sonrió con suavidad, y, negando con la cabeza, le dijo: "También me gustas, Yurio." Pero lo dijo con un tono maternal. ¡Maternal! Yuri Plisetsky golpeó, muy cerca del lado izquierdo de la cabeza del pelinegro, con su puño cerrado, haciendo retumbar los casilleros metálicos.

"¡No te burles de mis sentimientos!"

"No lo hago..."

"¡Si lo haces!"

Yuri Plisetsky estaba enojado, estaba furioso. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía ese cerdo de plata a infravalorar sus sentimientos?!

¡Él sabía lo que sentía!

"No, no lo hago, Yurio". Yuri Katsuki estaba muy tranquilo; quizá demasiado. "En verdad, tú también me gustas."

El rubio frunció el ceño. "Entonces bésame."

Silencio.

"¿¡Eh?!"

"¡Que me beses! Si te gusto, debes poder hacerlo".

"Y-Y-Yo..."

"Yo te besaré".

"Uh..."

"¿Lo ves? Eres un mentiroso".

La tristeza se apoderó del rostro del mayor. "Lo siento".

"Tendrás que compensarlo, idiota".

El pelinegro asintió, bajando la cabeza.

"Sal conmigo en una cita."

Silencio.

"¿Q-Qué?"

"Ya me oíste." Alejándose, cruzo los brazos sobre el apenas musculoso torso. "Tendrás una cita conmigo, el fin de semana." Clavó jade sobre marrón rojizo, "y será la jodida mejor cita que hayas tenido en tu vida, Yuri Katsuki."

En realidad no lo fue, pero Yuri Plisetsky no se arrepiente de nada.

 _Yo soy Yuri Plisetsky._

 _Me gané el corazón del cerdo a base de esfuerzo, como con todo lo que he conseguido en la vida, aunque también recibí algo de ayuda. De nada más y nada menos que de Mila, alias vieja metiche._

 _Meses después de esa conversación empezamos a salir en serio. Ya podía tomarlo de la mano como quería, e incluso me atrevía a besarla de cuando en vez._

 _Podía notar las mal disimuladas miradas que Viktor nos lanzaba de cuando en vez, dentro y fuera de la pista de patinaje. Pero no me importaba._

 _Yo era feliz y así seguiría siendo._

 _Nuestro primer beso fue tras el Grand Prix Final en el que se retiró. Exacto, más de seis meses después de que empezáramos a salir, dime tú si los japoneses no se toman su jodido tiempo. Oh, pero fue un beso maravilloso._

 _Yo besé al medallista de oro._

 _Y obtuve la medalla de plata._

 _No podía ser más feliz._

 _O tal vez sí._

Sí, definitivamente podía ser más feliz.

Como en ese momento, en el que la puerta de su apartamento era tocada con suavidad, en el que una voz más que conocido pronunciaba su nombre, en el que el corazón del rubio daba un vuelco y se ponía de pie, casi abalanzándose a la puerta para abrirla y encontrar a nada más y nada menos que a Katsuki Yuri de pie, con un ramo de rosas rojas en una mano y un par de películas de acción en la otra.

\- Sorpresa. - Yuri Plisetsky saltó a rodear el cuello ajeno con sus brazos, y plantó un efusivo beso contra los labios ajenos.

 _Es tu maldita culpa que actúe así, cerdo._

\- Alguien está feliz de verme - rió Yuri Katsuki.

\- En realidad no - sonrió Plisetsky.

El pelinegro extendió el ramo hacía su pareja, - para ti, amor mío.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua, resoplando y las aceptó. - Gracias, mi amado.

Rieron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Entra de una buena vez! Se supone que vendrías la próxima semana.

\- Se supone - sonrió el japonés, - quería darte tu regalo un poco antes.

\- ¿Ese par de películas? - el ruso señaló la mano izquierda ajena.

\- Por supuesto que no - girando sobre si mismo, jade descubrió un pequeño paquete adherido a la espalda del mayor.

\- ¿Es eso una insinuación de que me dejarás ser el activo pronto? - cuestionó Plisetsky con malicia.

Katsuki soltó una risotada nada propia de él.

\- En lo absoluto.

El menor chasqueó los dedos, frustrado.

\- Diablos. - renegó, tomando el paquetito con su mano libre.

\- De todos modos te gusta ir abajo.

\- Cállate, cerdo. Sabes que detesto cuando estás en _modo Eros._

 _-_ No dices eso en la cama.~

\- ¡Dije que te callaras!

Yuri Katsuki cerró la boca, pero en sus ojos las chispas de diversión no se detendrían pronto.

Yuri Plisetsky le sacó el dedo medio y cerró la puerta una vez el contrario ingresó.

\- Iba a ofrecerte algo de café, pero ya no lo haré.

\- Está bien, lo prepararé yo y te traeré también.

\- Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer - indicó el rubio.

\- ¿Dónde está tu gato?

\- Durmiendo en mi cuarto, ¿no harás comentarios al respecto sobre lo que dije? Usualmente lo haces cuando estás en tu modo insoportable.

\- No quiero discutir contigo ahora, acabo de llegar. Y no tengo un modo insoportable - hizo puchero el moreno.

\- _Modo Eros_ igual a _modo insoportable._

Katsuki suspiró. - Qué malo.

Plisetsky encogió los hombros.

\- Ya sabes dónde está la cocina, yo iré a poner estas bonitas flores en agua.

\- De acuerdo - sonrió el mayor.

 _Definitivamente nuestra relación no es perfecta._

El pelinegro dejó sobre el sofá el par de películas y se dirigió a la cocina, perdiéndose de la vista del rubio al entrar en la misma.

 _Pero me gusta que no lo sea._

Yuri Plisetsky divisó un florero vacío junto a la pequeña estantería de libros, se acercó, dejó su regalo sobre un par de las obras y acomodó las flores en el interior del jarrón, olisqueando con gusto.

\- ¡Ah, me quemé!

\- ¡Cerdo!

 _Porque si lo fuera..._

 _-_ ¡Lo siento!

\- ¡Date prisa y pon la zona afectada bajo abundante agua fría! - el menor se apresuró a cruzar la habitación para llegar a la cocina, dejando totalmente olvidado el obsequio en la estantería.

\- ¡H-Hai!

El regalo era un collar de oro, en forma de corazón, con la foto de la pareja en su interior.

 _No estaría saliendo con Katsuki Yuri._

 _._

 _ **BlAnWhiDe aquí:**_

 _ **¡Muy buenas tardes a todos!**_

 _ **Que levante la mano las que pensaron que esto era un Otaburi/Otario al principio. ;) XD**_


End file.
